Amor de Verano
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno fue a visitar a su abuela en el pequeño pueblo de Narita para que su madre pudiera escapar de la realidad debido a su reciente divorcio. En ese pequeño pueblo conocerá a Sasuke, quien se convertirá en su amigo y mediante una promesa acuerdan verse cada verano. Y sin darse cuenta, él se convirtió en su eterno amor de Verano. [Tambien en Wattpad]


Hola he vuelto con un nuevo One shot SasuSaku, ligeramente song fic. Basado en una de mis canciones favoritas. Sé que no es verano, pero igual disfrútenlo *-*

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _No puedo creer que estas empacando_

 _Tratando de no llorar_

 _Tuvimos el mejor momento y ahora es el peor_

 _Pero tenemos que decir adiós_

 _ **Primer verano**_

– ¡Sakura, date prisa!– gritó su madre desde abajo. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día y cerró su maleta– el taxi ya está aquí, perderemos el vuelo.

– ¡Ya voy, mamá!– gritó en respuesta. Ella y su madre se irían de viaje a Sawara a visitar a su abuela, desde Tokio. Sawara es un pequeño pueblo situado en la prefectura de Chiba, a unos 20 Km del aeropuerto de Narita. Caminar por sus calles es como retroceder unos 200 años al pasado, hay muchas casas, comercios y tiendecitas de estilo tradicional antiguo.

El verano acaba de iniciar. No es que no quisiera ver a su abuela, pero ella ya tenía planes para este verano. A sus 13 años, acaba de entrar en la secundaria y estaba muy emocionada por ir a la playa con sus amigos.

– Ya estoy lista– anunció al llegar a la planta baja. Su madre escaneó su vestimenta, asegurándose de que fuera la apropiada. Sólo tenía unos jeans claros, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello corto rosa, recogido en un par de coletas bajas.

Su rostro aniñado no estaba con su habitual sonrisa, más bien tenía una mueca de fastidio. Pero su madre al estar tan estresada por el viaje, no se daba cuenta. Pero ella no quería ser desconsiderada, su madre necesitaba este viaje. Su madre y su padre pusieron fin a su tortuoso matrimonio poco antes de iniciar el verano, su madre una vez hace un par de años atrás lo descubrió siéndole infiel con una compañera de trabajo. Lo perdonó pero volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, su madre se cansó de perdonarlo y le pidió el divorcio. Al hombre no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, él no quería perder a su familia, pero él mismo lo arruinó.

Tomaron sus maletas, salieron de su hogar y subieron al taxi. Estaban algo retrasadas, así que la madre de la pelirrosa le exigió al taxista que se diera prisa. Después de unos 40 minutos más o menos, llegaron al aeropuerto. Dejaron sus maletas en el mostrador para que sean llevadas al avión y se fueron a la sala de embarque a esperar que su vuelo fuera anunciado y dirigirse a la puerta correspondiente. No tardó mucho para que el vuelo fuera anunciado, abordaron el avión, en una hora y media ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Narita.

La casa de su abuela se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, no veía a su abuela desde que tenía 8 años. Al llegar a la casa, su abuela las recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

– Bienvenidas– dijo, se acercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazó– te estás convirtiendo en una señorita muy hermosa, Sakura-chan.

– Gracias, obaachan– agradeció. Su abuela le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó ir. Madre e hija hablaron sobre lo difícil que lo debe estar pasando la pequeña, después del divorcio de sus padres. En realidad ella entendía a su madre, y si, le dolía lo que su padre hizo pero no podía odiarlo. Sólo que ya no le tendría el mismo respeto que antes, ver a su madre derramar lágrimas de amargura no es nada grato.

– ¿Puedo darme una vuelta por el pueblo?– preguntó luego de un rato de estar mirando a ambas mujeres hablar sin prestarle atención.

– Vuelve antes del ocaso– ordenó su madre. Asintió en respuesta y salió.

Caminó por unos 20 minutos, observando todo a su paso para no olvidar el camino de regreso a casa de su abuela. Su memoria es buena pero no podía arriesgarse, además no cree que mucha gente en este pueblo conozca a su abuela.

Se encontró con una pequeña plaza, con una enorme fuente en medio y un reloj que marcaba las 2 pm. Se acercó a la fuente y se inclinó un poco para sumergir sus dedos en el agua de esta. Una persona que iba pasando por allí, iba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta que empujó a la pelirrosa dentro de la fuente.

– ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, Idiota!– chilló la pelirrosa indignada por tal atropello. La persona que la empujó fue un chico su edad. Tiene el cabello azabache alborotado, ojos tan negros como la noche y su piel es pálida, incluso más que la de ella.

– Lo siento, no me fije– le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó la ayuda de mala gana. Pero al tocar su mano sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los del chico y viceversa, todo el enojo que sintió contra él se esfumó en un segundo. La primera en desviar la mirada fue ella, la intensidad de la mirada del chico era abrumadora.

– Descuida, debes estar apurado– dijo sonrojada. Miró su mano, aún estaba siendo sostenida por la del chico. Este se dio cuenta y la soltó lentamente.

– Mi mamá me mando a comprarle algo que le hacía falta para terminar de hacer la comida y por andar distraído ya me he tardado mucho– dijo avergonzado– ven conmigo, te prestare una toalla para que puedas secarte. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí– ella asintió, no quería negarse a la caballerosidad del chico misterioso. La ayudó a salir de la fuente y caminaron en silencio en dirección a la casa de él.

– Por cierto– dijo ella rompiendo el hielo– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Uchiha Sasuke– contestó– ¿y tú?

– Haruno Sakura– respondió.

– Estoy en casa– anunció el azabache al llegar a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos y subió la tarima, le hizo a una seña a ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Sasuke– gritó su madre desde el pasillo. Una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años salió hasta donde los chicos se encontraban. Tiene el cabello negro largo y sus ojos eran negros iguales a los de su hijo, más bien todo en él es igual a su madre. A la pelirrosa le pareció que ella se veía muy joven para tener un hijo que está entrando a la adolescencia.

– Lo siento, madre– se disculpó avergonzado, su madre siempre que lo veía así su enojo se iba. Pero una persona extra, llamó mucho su atención.

– ¿Quién es está hermosa señorita?– preguntó dulcemente, se acercó a ella– ¿por qué estás mojada?– volvió a preguntar, pero ahora sonaba preocupada. La ojijade miró al chico, quien con la mirada le suplicaba que no le dijera que era por su culpa.

– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura– se presentó amablemente a la mujer– vine de visita a este pueblo. Fui a dar un paseo para conocerlo, me encontré una fuente en una plaza, me tropecé y caí en ella– mintió para salvar a su nuevo amigo– Sasuke-kun estaba de paso y me ayudó a salir de la fuente.

– Sasuke– miró a su hijo, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación– lleva a Sakura al baño, búscale una toalla y una camiseta para que no se resfrié mientras seco su ropa.

– Sí, madre– guió a la pelirrosa hasta en baño, le lanzó una toalla en la cabeza y se fue a buscarle una camiseta.

– Es un odioso– bufó cuándo se quedó sola. Pero recordó cómo trató a su madre y cómo le suplico que no dijera lo que en verdad pasó– pero es lindo...

Se quitó la blusa y los jeans, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Secó su cabello, se lavó los brazos y la cara y se envolvió en la toalla, esperando que Sasuke le trajera la ropa.

– Aquí está la ropa– dijo él desde afuera. Escuchó los pasos de este alejándose por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del baño y tomó lo que él le había traído. Le trajo un vestido azul, similar al que llevaba su madre puesto, pero unas tallas más pequeñas, sin embargo, el vestido le seguía quedando un poco grande. Salió del baño y le entregó su ropa mojada a la pelinegra, un poco apenada con ella.

– Me alegra que mi vestido te quedará bien– le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y se llevó la ropa– si quieres puedes ir al patio con Sasuke mientras esperas tu ropa– siguió las indicaciones de la mujer y salió al patio, el Uchiha menor estaba sentado mirando el pequeño estanque que estaba en su jardín trasero.

– Lamento las molestias– dijo ella a espaldas del chico. El volteó a verla, sin levantarse de donde estaba sentado.

– Gracias por no decir lo que en realidad pasó– dijo agradecido. Un pequeño rubor se situó en las mejillas de ambos, ella se sentó a su lado un poco cohibida. Él la miró de reojo escaneando su aspecto, ese vestido le queda un poco grande pero no deja de verse linda. Se recriminó internamente al considerar a esta extraña una chica linda.

– Y...– comenzó él incomodó, no era de las personas que le gustara sacar conversaciones, pero el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable, incluso para alguien como él– ¿De dónde eres?

– De Tokio– contestó.

– ¿Qué te trae a este pueblo tan pequeño?– preguntó curioso.

– Vine a visitar a mi abuela, bueno en realidad estamos aquí para que mi mamá se escape un poco de la realidad– explicó. Él no pudo comprender de qué era lo que ella estaba hablando– mis padres acaban de divorciarse, mi padre le fue infiel muchas veces y ella se cansó de perdonarlo. Así que vinimos hasta aquí, para ver si el ambiente de este lugar la ayuda un poco.

– ¿Y tú?– preguntó.

– ¿Yo qué?– preguntó ella de regreso.

– ¿Necesitas despejar tu mente también?– la pregunta la descolocó un poco, pero entendió lo que él quería decirle.

– No, yo acepte la decisión de mamá. Ella no era feliz, lloraba mucho por culpa de mi padre.

– ¿Odias a tu padre?– preguntó tenso, a ella le extrañó su reacción pero le contestó de todos modos.

– No, sólo perdí el respeto que tenía por él– contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo– ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Vives solo con tu madre?– vio cómo su expresión se oscureció, su expresión la asustó un poco, así que se apresuró a disculparse– no debí preguntar, lo siento.

– No te preocupes, sólo que ese tema me incomoda un poco– confesó volviendo a su humor inicial– pero, tú me confiaste tus problemas y yo puedo hacer lo mismo ¿no?– giró su cabeza a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Ella asintió por inercia, estaba embobada por la hermosa sonrisa del azabache– mi madre salió embarazada de mi a los 17 años, aún estaba en la preparatoria, estaba en por terminar el segundo año. El hombre que me engendró en cuanto se enteró de su embarazo, se desentendió de ella y a la semana, él y su familia se mudaron del pueblo– ella supo de inmediato que el azabache le tenía rencor a su progenitor– Mi madre me dio a luz poco después de cumplir los 18 años. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y sus padres, terminó la preparatoria y luego se dedicó a trabajar para sacarme adelante. No pudo ir a la universidad por mi culpa, su sueño era ser enfermera y ayudar a los enfermos, en cambio, todas sus amigas consiguieron irse del pueblo. Pero ella nunca se ha quejado de nada, siempre ha hecho todo por mí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y algún día le devolveré todo lo que ella tuvo que renunciar por mí. Ella ha sido tanto mi madre, como mi padre– la decisión de sus palabras la conmovió mucho y más a la mujer que estaba escuchando la conversación de los chicos. Ella había ido a preguntarle a la niña si quería almorzar con ellos y escuchó la conversación sin querer. Se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, se fue a la lavar la cara. No quería que su hijo se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando, a él nunca le ha gustado verla llorar.

– Sakura-chan, ¿almorzarías con nosotros?– preguntó la Uchiha amablemente.

– Si no es mucha molestia– respondió de la misma forma.

– No lo es– dijo Sasuke. Ambas lo miraron, su madre lo miró asombrada ya que él nunca le ha gustado estar en compañía de extraños. Y la Haruno lo miró agradecida. El almuerzo con madre e hijo fue muy ameno, ella nunca había sentido ese ambiente familiar. A pesar de que sólo eran ellos dos solos, no dejaban de ser felices. Ella siempre comía sola, ya que su madre siempre estaba trabajando y su padre prácticamente no vivía con ellas, solo llegaba a dormir. Y las veces que comían "en familia" sus padres no dejaban de pelear.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que estaba en el pueblo, casi todos los días los había pasado en compañía de Sasuke, incluso su madre lo conoció. Le pareció un chico agradable, aunque muy callado para su gusto. Pero para Sakura estaba bien así, ella hablaba hasta por los codos y él sólo se dedicaba a escucharla y aportar algo a la conversación cuando lo requería.

Se encontraba con su madre de compras por el pueblo en busca de un buen pastel que ambas querían compartir esa tarde. Entraron a una pequeña panadería, la persona encargada de la caja les saludo en cuanto vio a la pelirrosa.

– Sakura-chan, un gusto verte– saludó Mikoto dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, que esta no dudó en corresponder.

– El gusto es mío, Mikoto-san– respondió– ¿Este es su trabajo?

– Uno de ellos– contestó amablemente– ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

– Buscamos un pastel de fresas...– la pelirrosa pareció olvidar algo importante– mamá, ella es Uchiha Mikoto-san. La mamá de Sasuke-kun– la pelinegra le extendió la mano para estrecharla. La madre de la pelirrosa era al menos 10 años mayor que la azabache.

– Un placer conocerla– dijeron ambas al unísono y se estrecharon las manos.

– Un pastel de fresas ¿cierto?– preguntó. La pelirrosa asintió– te lo traeré en un momento– entró por la puerta detrás del mostrador y 5 minutos después salió con el pastel en una caja– ten, disfrútalo– le entregó la caja y su madre pagó el pastel.

– Gracias, Mikoto-san. Salude a Sasuke-kun de mi parte– se despidió con la mano y salió de la panadería. Pero un llamado las detuvo.

– ¡Sakura-chan!– llamó la Uchiha desde la entrada de la panadería. Ella dejó a su madre y fue se acercó a la morena para saber que quería– olvide decírtelo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

– Ayer estuve todo el día con él y no me dijo nada– comentó un poco deprimida. Pensó que él no la veía como su amiga y por eso no le contó lo de su cumpleaños.

– A él nunca le ha gustado celebrar su cumpleaños– confesó Mikoto con tristeza– él piensa que ese día, arruinó mi vida. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y enmendar mis errores, no lo haría. Volvería a cometer los mismos errores, sólo para poder tenerlo a él. Sasuke es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

– Estoy segura que él lo sabe– añadió. La madre de su amigo la miró asombrada, pero luego la abrazó dejándola atónita.

– Eres una buena niña– apretó su abrazo. Se alejó, liberando a la pelirrosa pero dejó sus manos puestas en los hombros de esta– esta noche le haré un pastel, como siempre, sólo él y yo. Pero este año, tú estás invitada.

– Ahí estaré– afirmó. La pelinegra se sintió conforme y volvió de vuelta a su trabajo.

Iría al cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero existe un problema. Ellos sólo tienen casi un mes de conocerse y ella no sabía sus gustos, no sabía qué podría regalarle, sin embargo no faltaría.

Antes de que anocheciera, salió de casa de su abuela en dirección a casa de Sasuke. Llamó a la puerta unas tres veces, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse. La puerta se abrió, mostrando al pelinegro.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun– deseó dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Él se sonrojó y le abrió paso para que entrara.

– Supongo que mi madre te lo contó– se rascó la nuca en señal de incomodidad.

– No quiero incomodar– dijo en tono de disculpa. Se sintió triste, porque ella pensaba que él se alegraría de su visita.

– Vamos– la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cocina, donde su madre los esperaba para cenar.

La mayoría de los platillos preparados tenían algo en común, todos tenían tomate. En salsas, ensaladas y otras cosas. Entonces ella se dio cuenta del gusto que tiene el azabache por el fruto rojo. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Mikoto aprovechaba para contarle historias de su hijo a la pelirrosa. Mikoto sacó el pastel, cantaron el cumpleaños al pelinegro y le dijeron que pidiera un deseo. La pelirrosa tomó un poco de merengue del pastel en sus dedos y le embarró la cara a él. Comenzó a reír al ver la cara de indignación que él puso, Sasuke tomó merengue en sus dedos e hizo lo mismo que ella le hizo a él. Ahora era el turno de él de reír, desde que lo conoce no lo había escuchado reír. Quedó embelesada al escuchar su risa, pero después ella le hizo compañía. El flash de una cámara los hizo dejar de reírse, Mikoto les sonreía a ambos. Comieron pastel y después él la acompañó a casa.

El verano llegó a su fin y Sakura debía volver a Tokio.

– Adiós, obaachan– dijo la pelirrosa sin dejar de abrazar a su abuela– te voy a extrañar.

– Y yo a ti, Sakura-chan– le besó la coronilla y fue a despedirse de su hija. La ojijade miraba a lo lejos, con la esperanza de ver a su nuevo amigo venir a despedirse de ella. Pero no, él no venía. Ella pensó con tristeza que para él sólo fue una simple diversión de verano. El taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto llegó, el chofer les ayudó a guardar sus maletas en la cajuela del auto. Cuando estaba a punto de montarse en el auto, un grito la hizo detenerse.

– ¡Sakura!– gritó el moreno, quien venía corriendo por donde ella pensó que no lo vería venir hace unos momentos. Llegó hasta ella y se apoyó de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas debido al esfuerzo realizado– lo lamento, me quedé dormido.

– No te preocupes, viniste a despedirte de todas formas– dijo sonriendo.

– Toma, es para ti– le entregó un sobre. Ella abrió el sobre con cuidado para no romperlo, dentro estaba la foto que la madre de él les había tomado el día de su cumpleaños. Ellos estaba riendo y sus caras estaban embarradas con el merengue del pastel.

– Gracias, Sasuke-kun– lo abrazó, él quedó sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica, pero igual correspondió el abrazo. Se separó de él y sacó una pulsera negra que su abuela le ayudó a tejer– esto es para ti– le puso la pulsera en la mano izquierda y luego alzó su propia mano para que él viera que ella tenía una igual.

– La cuidare mucho– dijo– ¿Nos volveremos a ver?– preguntó temeroso. Nunca se había divertido tanto como lo había hecho este verano.

– Si, es una promesa– entrelazaron sus meñiques, haciendo que esta fuera una promesa inquebrantable– si mi madre no quiere venir, entonces vendré yo sola. Si ella no tiene dinero, entonces reuniré dinero todo el año para venir a verte el siguiente verano.

– Hmp, eso espero– esbozó una sonrisa– al inicio del verano, en el lugar donde nos conocimos. A la misma hora.

– Ahí estaré– aseguró. Se subió en el taxi y este arrancó. No dejo de mirar a su amigo hasta que ya lo perdió de vista.

 **...**

Sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad, la pelirrosa al llegar a la escuela, sus amigos le preguntaron de qué había sido su verano. Ella dijo que había sido normal, incluso aburrido. Pero nunca dijo que fue el mejor verano de su vida, ese sería su dulce secreto. Guardó la fotografía en un álbum de fotos, el cual, ella misma designó para sus fotos de verano. Hizo una nota mental en donde decía que debía llevar una cámara para el verano siguiente. Tal y como se lo prometió a él, comenzó a reunir dinero desde que terminaron sus vacaciones de verano.

Él volvió a su monótona vida, donde sólo convivían él y su hermosa madre. Salía todos los días desde muy temprano para viajar en autobús a la escuela que estaba en el pueblo siguiente, ya en donde él vivía no había una. No tenía amigos, en esa escuela no hay nadie que pueda considerar un amigo, como lo había hecho con ella. Sólo eran simples compañeros de clases.

 _No prometas que me vas a escribir_

 _A pesar de la promesa de que me llamaras_

 _Sólo promete que no vas a olvidar todo lo que teníamos_

 _ **Cuarto verano.**_

Este sería el cuarto verano en el que iría a verlo. Ellos nunca se molestaban en llamarse o enviarse cartas, porque ellos sabían que se verían en su lugar de encuentro al verano siguiente. Se bajó del tren casi a la carrera, se le había hecho un poco tarde y si no se daba prisa la hora estipulada pasaría. Llegó hasta la parada de autobuses y para su buena suerte, había uno que acababa de llegar. Sin dudar abordó el autobús. Después del segundo verano, su madre consiguió un trabajo que requería de su atención tiempo completo. Así que desde hace un par de veranos atrás, ella estaba viniendo con el dinero que pasaba reuniendo un año. Siempre rechazaba las ofertas de sus amigos sobre ir a viajes a la playa u otras cosas, a pesar de que estos le recordaban cuando ella misma decía que visitar a su abuela era muy aburrido. Incluso se esforzaba en sus estudios para ser la mejor y no tener que tomar el curso de verano.

A sus 16 años se le veía más hermosa, sus curvas estaban más pronunciadas, aunque su pecho no ha crecido mucho. Decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y lo llevaba a media espalda, el verano anterior Sasuke le hizo ver que deseaba ver cómo se vería ella con el cabello largo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, este marcaba la 1:40 pm y todavía faltaban como 20 minutos para llegar a Sawara. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla, reprimió el impulso de ordenarle al conductor que se diera prisa, ya que podría dejarla varada en medio de la nada y sería peor. Además debía dejar sus maletas en casa de su abuela y correr a la plaza lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiera. Sólo podía rogar que él no pensara mal de ella y se fuera sin esperarla.

El autobús por fin llegó a la parada donde ella debía bajarse, para su buena suerte, la parada no estaba muy lejos de la casa de su abuela. Sólo unos 5 minutos de caminata, menos si decidía ir corriendo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y este le indicaba las 2:00 pm, se decidió por la segunda opción y corrió hasta la casa de su abuela. Esta se encontraba barriendo el frente, en cuanto vio llegar a su nieta le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

– Un gusto verte, obaachan– abrazó a su abuela.

– Para mí es un placer tenerte de visita este verano de nuevo, Sakura-chan– se separó de su abuela y entró para dejar sus maletas en el recibidor. Su abuela ya sabía que tramaba su nieta, así que le ordenó que se diera prisa.

– ¡Volveré antes de la cena!– gritó mientras iba corriendo en dirección a su lugar de encuentro.

Después de unos 15 minutos divisó la fuente y el reloj, frente a esta estaba de pie un chico alto de cabello negro. Estaba de espaldas, así que no la vería llegar. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se subió a su ancha espalda y lo abrazó por en cuello.

– Tardaste– reprochó divertido, tomo las piernas de ella para que quedara de caballito sobre él. Ella le dio un casto beso en la mejilla en forma de disculpa y saludo.

– Sólo llegué 19 minutos tarde– respondió ella berrinchuda. Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada, de esas que a ella le encantaban y de las cuales se había enamorado.

– Eres una impuntual– caminó con ella en su espalda en dirección a su casa, ya estaban acostumbrados a ir a la casa de él y comer los dangos con té que su madre preparaba para ellos.

– Sonríe a la cámara, Sasuke-kun– dijo enfocando hacia ellos la cámara digital que siempre traía con ella. Sólo dibujó una media sonrisa, mientras que la de ella fue enorme. Cuando las vacaciones estaban por terminar, ellos imprimían las fotos que se tomaron durante el verano y las guardaban en el álbum que cada uno tenía destinado para eso, pero que nadie más que ellos mismos sabían de su existencia.

Entre risas y fotografías llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, la puerta de esta estaba abierta y junto a la puerta había un niño pequeño que sentado en cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos provenientes dentro de la casa. Sasuke se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Sakura se bajó de su espalda, ya que esta se había tensado ante los gritos.

– ¡¿Con qué derecho vienes tú a querer verlo?!– Preguntó furiosa Mikoto– tú me dejaste cuando supiste que él estaba en mi vientre, te fuiste del pueblo huyendo como un cobarde. En cambio yo, he sacado adelante a mi hijo sola. Si no fuera porque mis padres me dejaron esta casa antes de morir, MI hijo y yo viviríamos en la calle– la pelinegra se encargaba de enfatizar de que sólo era su hijo, y de nadie más.

– ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero yo soy su padre. Tengo derecho a conocerlo!– gritó la voz masculina alterada.

– ¡Tú perdiste ese derecho cuando nos dejaste, Fugaku!– Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir de la rabia, tenía unas ganas terribles de entrar y sacar a ese sujeto que se hacía llamar su padre, a patadas de su casa. Pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo y le señaló al niño que estaba asustado, el pequeño no dejaba de temblar, más bien no dejaba de llorar, la pelea le estaba afectando demasiado.

– ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?– preguntó Sakura dulcemente inclinándose junto al pequeño. Este levantó su rostro y miró asustado a la pellirosa, el pequeño no tendría más de 5 años. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas, tiene cierto parecido con el Uchiha, quien se mantiene al margen de todo, mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido.

– Mi papá me dijo que vendríamos a buscar a mi hermano mayor, pero en cuanto la señora bonita lo vio comenzaron a discutir– contó el pequeño. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, el azabache tiene un hermano menor. Eso les recordó una de las conversaciones que tuvieron el año pasado.

 **Flash Back**

Estaban sentados debajo del árbol que está frente a la casa de la abuela de la pelirrosa. Tenían una amistosa lucha de pulgares, estaban empatados 2-2. De repente, ella sacó un tema un tanto extraño a colación.

– Has pensado en la posibilidad de que alguna vez tu padre...– se interrumpió a sí misma– el hombre que te engendró, aparezca y quiera tu perdón.

– Nunca lo he pensado– meditó un poco– pero si eso sucediera, no podría perdonarlo. Mi madre también es mi padre y eso no cambiará jamás– la pelirrosa negó resignada ante sus palabras.

– Y si tuvieras un hermano ¿lo odiarías igual?– preguntó intrigada. El tema de conversación se estaba tornando extraño a los ojos del Uchiha.

– No lo sé– respondió pensativo. Nunca había pensado en ello– supongo que sí– se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. La pelirrosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño libre.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó molesto por la acción de la pelirrosa.

– Si eso sucediera, no deberías odiar al niño. Él no tiene la culpa que ese sujeto sea una basura– reprendió– tú no ves a ese tipo como tu padre, pero un hermano es un hermano.

– Aceptarlo sería como aceptar a ese tipo como mi padre– replicó. La pelirrosa meditó la respuesta del pelinegro, quizás tenía razón, pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

– Un hermano es un hermano– aclaró de nuevo– además los niños no tienen la culpa de las acciones de sus padres.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– ¿Sabes cómo se llama tu hermano?– preguntó Sakura con el mismo tono.

– No, mi papá me dijo que podía ser hermana. Pero yo sé que es hermano– se cruzó de brazos y un puchero se marcó en sus labios. El Uchiha sintió una repentina calidez en el pecho ante lo dicho por ese pequeño, tal vez Sakura tenía razón y no sería tan malo tener un hermano.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó agachándose frente al pequeño.

– Mi nombre es Itachi– respondió.

– Mucho gusto, Itachi– estrechó su mano con el pequeño– soy tu hermano, Sasuke.

– ¡Yo tenía razón!– gritó alegremente. Los grandes sonrieron ante el acto inocente del niño. Todos se pusieron de pie.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?– preguntó el mayor.

– Tengo 5 años– le mostró la manita con los 5 dedos en alto, Sasuke le sacudió un poco el cabello.

– Deberías entrar, Sasuke-kun– dijo la pelirrosa preocupada al ver que la pelea se estaba tornando más fuerte. Suspiró profundamente y dudó un poco, pero sintió la mano de ella entrelazarse con la suya, miró sus manos y tomó el valor que necesitaba.

– Tú– miró al pequeño– quédate aquí con ella.

– ¿Ella es tu novia, niisan?– preguntó con inocente curiosidad. Ambos se sonrojaron y la pelirrosa desvío su mirada a un lado. Él se acercó al pequeño para hablarle de cerca y que la chica no lo escuchara.

– Es mi mejor amiga– confesó en susurro– pero planeo hacer que sea mi novia ¿guardarías ese secreto entre hermanos?– el pequeño asintió y el Uchiha volvió a revolverle el cabello.

Dejó a esos dos afuera y entró a su casa, por la dirección de los gritos, supuso que estaban en la sala. Vio a su madre y al hombre que para su desgracia era su padre, discutiendo. El hombre le daba la espalda a la puerta, así que se recargó de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta y esperó a que su madre reparara en su presencia.

– No quiero aceptar ese dinero– dijo rechazando el maletín que él le estaba tendiendo– el amor de un padre que le negaste por años, no puedes pretender reponerlo con dinero.

– No estoy intentando comprar el amor de mi hijo– el mencionado frunció el entrecejo, pero siguió sin hacerse sentir– sólo quiero recompensarte lo que sufriste por años debido a mi cobardía, era un mocoso ambicioso que quería salir de este pueblo cuanto antes y un hijo estropeaba mis planes. Me fui del pueblo porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un buen trabajo, pero ellos nunca supieron de tu embarazo.

– No lo quiero– negó fríamente– yo he tenido que trabajar duro, lo he criado sola. Él y yo estamos bien solos– Sasuke se cansó de ver a su madre gritar, ella nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojada con él. Aclaró la garganta para que ambos repararan en su presencia, ambos dejaron de lado su pelea y lo miraron. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, al ver al hijo que abandonó antes de que naciera. Era una versión masculina de su madre, no tenía nada de él.

– Sasuke, ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?– preguntó repentinamente incómoda por comportarse de esa forma. Siempre había tratado de alterarse de esa forma delante de su hijo.

– Lo suficiente– dijo sin despegar su mirada de su progenitor. Se despegó de donde estaba apoyado y se acercó a su madre, sin despegar la vista del hombre.

– Pensé que estarías esperando a que ella llegara– dijo olvidándose de la presencia de su ex. Tuvo que alzar la mirada, pues su hijo ya estaba más alto que ella.

– Está afuera– se encogió de hombros. Se volvió al frente para enfrentar a su _"padre"_ – ¿a qué vino?– preguntó fríamente. El hombre se mostró afligido, él no se esperaba que su hijo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero la frialdad con la que lo estaba mirando, hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

– Vine a enmendar mi error– respondió con arrepentimiento.

– No necesitamos su arrepentimiento, usted dejó claro sus deseos hace más de 16 años.

– Sólo era un mocoso– alegó en su defensa.

– Mi madre también lo era y no por eso me abandonó. Le pido por favor que vuelva a su vida y que nos deje continuar con la nuestra.

– Supongo que tienes razón– aceptó derrotado– no merezco tu perdón, ni el de tu madre. Pero al menos acepta ese dinero, no es que quiera comprarte, pero con eso compensare todo lo que sufrió tu madre en mi ausencia.

– Ya te dije que no lo quiero– replicó Mikoto molesta.

– Lo aceptaremos– interrumpió Sasuke, su madre lo miró incrédula– si sigues trabajando tanto enfermaras y te perderé, mamá. Con ese dinero dejarás al menos un par de trabajos y yo podré estar tranquilo.

– Lo aceptaré sólo con una condición, y es que tú dejes el trabajo que tienes con ese viejo explotador y te enfoques por completo a tus estudios– lo señaló acusadora. Su madre tenía tres trabajos en tiendas pequeñas para mantenerse y él había conseguido uno hace 6 meses, pero ese viejo lo explotaba y la paga no era buena.

– Es un trato– estrechó las manos con su madre cerrando el trato.

Fugaku se sintió miserable, ellos habían sufrido por falta de dinero, mientras que él gozaba de toda clase de lujos en donde vivía actualmente. Él se casó con otra mujer hace 6 años atrás y tuvieron un hijo, al cual malcriada mucho. Pero el remordimiento de conciencia que tenía por haber dejado a Mikoto y Sasuke, no le permitía dormir tranquilo por las noches. Aún recordaba las lágrimas de miedo de su ex novia cuando le estaba contando que estaba embarazada y la cobardía suya al decirle que él no se haría responsable de ese niño. Ellos podían estar mal económicamente, pero era una pequeña familia feliz y llena de amor. Y él pudo ser parte de esa pequeña familia, pero prefirió irse lejos.

– Papá– escuchó la voz de su hijo pequeño llamándolo. Este entró en la sala y lo miró confundido, detrás de él llegó una chica de cabello rosa que parecía estarlo persiguiendo para que no viera lo que estaba pasando.

– Itachi, te dije que esperaras afuera– reprendió severamente. El pequeño bajó la mirada al suelo, puso sus manos en la espalda y caminó hasta la salida.

– Oye, enano– llamó Sasuke, los dos adultos lo miraron asombrados. Itachi se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor, y este se agachó frente a él– ¿guardaste nuestro secreto?– preguntó en voz baja.

– Es un secreto entre niisan y yo, no lo contaría jamás– se cruzó de brazos ofendido por la poca confianza que le tenían. Era un niño pero él podría guardar secretos.

– Confié en tu silencio, pero debía comprobarlo de todas formas– le dio un pique en la frente y sonrió de lado. Su madre estaba conmovida por lo amable que era su hijo, ese niño era el hijo del hombre que lo rechazó. Pero él no lo odiaba, más bien se llevaban bien, aunque no podía decir que Sasuke pudiera perdonar a su padre. Seguramente la influencia de la pelirrosa, estaba haciendo estragos en él.

– ¿Por qué está triste la señora bonita?– el azabache miró a su madre y esta estaba llorando. Él no encontró señales de llanto en su madre cuando llegó.

– La señora bonita es mi mamá– añadió el mayor– y está triste porque le rompieron el corazón.

El pequeño Itachi no entendió de qué hablaba su hermano, pero no preguntó más nada. Fugaku se llevó a Itachi, pero el pequeño le hizo prometer a Sasuke que algún día volverían a verse y este aceptó. Fugaku afirmó que volvería algún día a hablar con su hijo, él solo lo miró en silencio sin afirmar ni negar nada al respecto.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Sakura-chan– se disculpó apenada.

– No se preocupe, Mikoto-san. ¿Cómo está?– preguntó.

– Bien, gracias por preguntar– contestó limpiando sus lágrimas, volviendo a su típico estado de ánimo– pónganse cómodos, les traeré algunos dangos.

Se sentaron donde siempre lo hacían, en el pórtico del patio a mirar el pequeño estanque. Pero esta vez fue diferente, no sólo se sentaron uno al lado del otro a una distancia prudente. Esta vez se sentaron cerca, sus rodillas chocaban y sus manos se rozaban. Él tomó la iniciativa que tuvo ella hace un rato y entrelazó sus manos, ella sonrió ante el gesto y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Poco a poco ella fue sucumbiendo a la calidez que le brindaba su amigo y se quedó dormida en la posición en la que estaban.

Mikoto llegó con una bandeja con el té y los dangos para los chicos, pero la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos hizo que volviera a la cocina. No quería estropear la atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos, los dos se habían quedado dormidos con las manos entrelazadas y apoyados el uno con el otro. Más tarde les daría la merienda que ella siempre preparaba para ellos.

El cumpleaños del Uchiha llegó, a él ya no le molestaba celebrar esa fecha, estaba cumpliendo 16 años. Su madre como siempre le preparaba todos sus platillos favoritos. Ella había renunciado a un par de trabajos, tal como se lo prometió a su hijo. Se quedó con el de la panadería, porque era el que tenía la mejor paga y él dejó de trabajar también. Pasaba cada día con la pelirrosa, pero aún no encontraba las palabras indicadas para decirle que le gustaba.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun– le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta por un papel azul. En ella había un reloj, lo sacó de su envoltura y se lo puso junto a la pulsera que era el símbolo de su amistad.

– Gracias, Sakura– agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Esta se sonrojó, estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía porque.

– Entremos– lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia adentro con toda la confianza del mundo.

Los cumpleaños del moreno siempre eran lo mismo, degustar la deliciosa comida de Mikoto y cortar el pastel. Pero esta vez sería diferente y ella se encargaría de que así sea. Como siempre él había insistido en acompañarla a casa de su abuela, la mitad del camino fue en completo silencio, de hecho se le estaba haciendo incómodo al Uchiha, ya que ella siempre tenía algo de qué hablar. Detuvo el paso, causando que el chico se mostrara extrañado.

– Te noto extraña– comentó intentando analizar su comportamiento.

– Hay algo que tengo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte, pero he tenido miedo de que tu respuesta no sea la que yo espero– comenzó a hablar con duda, una duda que ha tenido en lo más profundo de su corazón desde que supo los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su mejor amigo.

– Sé que sólo me ves como a una amiga, pero yo...– se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y decepcionarse con su reacción– sé que pensaras que soy una molestia porque así me has dicho muchas veces, pero si sigo ocultando esto por más tiempo mi pecho explotará de tanto dolor. Lo que quiero decirte es que...– tomó una bocanada de aire para darse el valor de continuar– ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!– gritó dejando al muchacho atónito, cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos porque por más que estuviera dándole la espalda, ella no quería que él viera su rostro sonrojado y la lágrimas amenazando por salir.

El silencio por parte de él le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, sin embargo hubiera preferido que se quedara sin decir nada, antes de que contestara como ella creyó que lo haría.

– Realmente eres una molestia– respondió sin emoción en su voz, pero si ella se atreviera a mirarle podría ver la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios. Ella quiso salir corriendo, sintió como su pecho hubiera sido atravesado por una katana electrificada. Sasuke supo que ella no había entendido el significado detrás de la palabra _"Molestia"_ , pero él sinceramente no tenía ganas de explicárselo, más bien iba a demostrárselo. La tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiera escapar, la giró para poder encararla por fin y antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo más, estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Fue un beso tierno, torpe, cargado de sentimientos. El primer beso de ambos. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, la imagen de la pelirrosa quedaría grabada en la mente del Uchiha como la criatura más hermosa que ha visto en su corta vida. Sus ojos jades brillaban más que nunca, no sólo por el brillo de la luna, sino un brillo especial que lo tenía hipnotizado.

– No me dejaste terminar– habló en susurros– dije que eras una molestia, pero quiero que seas mi molestia– ella entendió que esa era su manera de pedirle que fuera su novia, él nunca ha sido bueno para abrirse a los demás, sin embargo con ella lo ha logrado un poco.

El resto del verano cada día que pasaba era precioso, tenían citas, aunque organizadas en la casa del Uchiha. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro más que antes, una compañía más íntima, más intensa. No hubo lugar visitado en donde no aprovecharán la oportunidad para besarse como si no hubiera mañana, porque ambos sabían que el verano terminaría y que cada uno volvería a sus vidas nuevamente. Ese verano la vida de cierto Uchiha había cambiado bastante, había conocido cara a cara al hombre que le dio la vida, descubrió que ser hermano mayor no era del todo malo. Pero sobre todo, descubrió que ser molestado no era nada malo, de hecho le encantaba pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

– Nos vemos el siguiente verano– añadió ella después de terminar el quinto beso de despedida. Esta vez él había decidido a acompañarla hasta la estación del tren, no se conformaría con despedirla en la parada de autobuses.

– Eso espero– respondió él para volver a besarla. Le costaba trabajo dejarla ir, ahora que ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro, no querían separarse. Pero las circunstancias se los impedían. Ella abordó el tren sin despegar sus ojos de los ónixs del chico y viceversa.

 _Desearía que pudiéramos estar solos ahora_

 _Si pudiéramos encontrar algún lugar para escondernos_

 _Hacer que la última vez sea igual que la primera vez_

 _Pulsar un botón y rebobinar_

 _ **Quinto verano**_

El último día de clases antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano había llegado, cierto pelinegro vagaba por los pasillos de su escuela buscando un lugar en donde estar tranquilo. Pero parece que la fortuna no estaba de su lado ese día, porque su compañero de clases más fastidioso se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué planeas para este verano?– preguntó un chico de cabello celeste y ojos morados, guindándose de sus hombros como si fueran los mejores amigos. Sasuke gruñó con fastidio al conocer las intenciones de su compañero– no seas gruñón, este verano iremos a la costa a disfrutar de un día de sol antes de que comience el curso de verano, al que por cierto los genios como tú no asisten.

– Tengo planes– contestó cortante. El peliceleste no se iba a dar por vencido, así que siguió con su monólogo de convencimiento.

– Todas las chicas de nuestro curso irán, muchas se ha vuelto realmente hermosas– un hilillo de baba salió de la comisura de sus labios cuando imagino a muchas de las de su salón en traje de baño– ellas están locas por ti, tal vez si accedes a ir te tires a un par de ellas, hasta tres si tienes suerte.

– Hmp, no estoy interesado– respondió cortante de nuevo– tengo planes– repitió con fastidio.

– ¿Trabajo de verano?– preguntó el chico. Sasuke asintió en silencio, pues no tenía intenciones de revelar sus verdaderos planes– vamos, hombre. El trabajo puede aguardar, una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días.

– Lo siento pero como ya dije, no estoy interesado– cortó deshaciéndose del agarre del peliceleste.

La pelirrosa se escabulló de sus amigas porque para este año se le habían agotado excusas para saltarse las invitaciones a actividades de verano y citas con chicos que no le interesaban. Este año estaba ansiosa por ver a su lindo novio y mimarlo tanto como él se lo permitiera.

Ese día estaba tan emocionada que en la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien, sin embargo su felicidad opaca su cansancio. Este verano en particular hay más calor de lo normal, por lo tanto decidió usar un ligero vestido floreado para el viaje. Llegó al pueblo más temprano de lo acostumbrado pero es que no podía esperar para verlo. Como siempre, hablaba un poco con su abuela y luego iba a su lugar de encuentro a la hora acordada. Miraba su reloj de pulsera con insistencia, pues habían pasado 20 minutos y él nada que aparecía. Pensó en ir a su casa a buscarlo, pero descartó la idea debido a que Sasuke podría aparecer en cualquier momento. La ansiedad que le invadía causaba ardor en su garganta, entonces su cintura fue rodeada por un par de brazos, sonrió sin siquiera voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Esa calidez la reconocería donde fuera, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

– Lamento la tardanza– susurró Sasuke contra el cuello de ella. Un suspiro involuntario salió de los labios de la pelirrosa al sentir el aliento caliente del chico contra su piel. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo de su novia, esta se estremeció entre sus brazos. No se lo diría a ella, pero la notaba más hermosa que nunca, siempre que venía estaba más hermosa.

– Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte– respondió embriagada por los pequeños besos que el Uchiha repartía en su cuello y hombro izquierdo, hizo la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso. Lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que dejaría que hiciera con ella lo que le diera la gana. Incluso darle aquello que solo le pertenece a él, su pureza.

– Te eché mucho de menos– añadió causando que él detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos pero tuvo que alzar la mirada mucho más que antes– deberías considerar la posibilidad de dejar de crecer– comentó con falso reproche, Sasuke sonrió de lado y la alzó para que ella quedara a su altura. Sakura tomó las mejillas de su novio y lo jaló hacia ella para fundirse en ese beso que tanto anhelaba. Lo que comenzó como un beso lleno de ternura, fue tomando intensidad. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero no podían seguir en ese lugar.

– Salgamos de aquí– sugirió él con voz ronca.

– S-si– respondió ella en un jadeo. Caminaron a paso apresurado a casa de Sasuke, ambos estaban ansiosos por intensificar aquellas sensaciones que tenían hace un momento y que siguen allí esperando a que ellos continuaran. En un arrebato de lucidez, Sakura detuvo su andar hasta la habitación de Sasuke y tomó la mano de este para detenerlo.

– Mi madre no está en casa– dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica. Ella se mostró renuente, pero él la cargó como un saco de papas sobre su hombro y terminó el recorrido que los llevaba a sus aposentos.

Pronto, las caricias aumentaron de intensidad y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Con desespero y torpeza se deshicieron de su ropa para poder amarse con libertad, de una estocada se unieron en uno solo. Sasuke entraba y salía de ella en un lento vaivén, mientras ocupada sus manos en acariciar todo lo estuviera a su alcance. La pelirrosa intentaba silenciar sus sonoros gemidos mordiendo sus labios, mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban la espalda del chico dejando arañazos a su paso. No pudieron soportarlo por más tiempo y sus cuerpos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amante.

El Uchiha le agradecía a los dioses que el clima se tornará demasiado caluroso y que a causa de ello su pelirrosa usara solamente vestidos, así podía poseerla prácticamente donde fuera. Por precaución y a espaldas de los adultos, fueron al médico del pueblo en busca de anticonceptivos para hacerlo sin preocupaciones.

El 23 de julio había llegado, Sasuke le había pedido que llegara a su casa desde muy temprano, pues tenía algo que mostrarle.

– ¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó curiosa, luego de casi una hora de caminata dentro del bosque.

– No comas ansias, Sakura– contestó burlón– es una sorpresa.

– Está bien– aceptó de mala gana– pero debemos volver antes del atardecer a la celebración de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, se lo prometimos a tu madre– Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. Luego de 10 minutos más llegaron a una hermosa cascada, la pelirrosa estaba encantada con la vista.

– Quise traerte antes, pero mi madre no me lo tenía permitido porque podríamos perdernos en el bosque– dijo mirando fascinado las reacciones de su novia– tuve que memorizar el camino para poder traerte algún día.

– Entremos al agua– sugirió embelesada por el brillo que desprendía el agua por la luz del sol. Se despojaron de sus ropas y entraron al agua, nadaron un rato antes de juntarse en un beso sin ningún tipo de malicia.

– Prométeme una cosa- apartó con cuidado el cabello que obstaculizaba la vista del pelinegro– después de lo que hemos vivido este verano, quisiera quedarme aquí contigo y verte los 365 días del año, pasar juntos las 4 estaciones– se detuvo para poder respirar profundo, pues su voz se quebró de repente– pero debo volver a esa ciudad llena de turbulencias, aparentar ser alguien que no soy, tener amigos falsos y estar rodeada de chicos que no me ni dejan comer en paz porque todos se están formando para invitarme a salir y convertirse en mi novio– el Uchiha frunció el ceño, pero relajó su expresión cuando Sakura junto sus frentes– aquí puedo ser yo misma, pero más que nada, soy feliz. Sé que soy egoísta por pedirte que esperes a alguien que solo puedes ver una estación cada año, pero...– un beso demandante calló su monólogo. Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, arrancándole gemidos en el proceso. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, haciendo sus intimidades rozar.

– No pienses en ello– habló en su oído– por supuesto que prometo esperar hasta que tú regreses, ninguna otra mujer será capaz de ocupar tus zapatos. Pero tú debes cumplir también, Sa-ku-ra.

– Ningún otro hombre tiene las características que te hacen perfecto, Sasuke-kun. Te amo– con esa promesa calentando sus corazones, volvieron a unirse íntimamente. Los gemidos que salían de sus bocas eran opacados por el sonido del agua caer desde la cima de la cascada.

 _Así que por favor no haga esto más difícil_

 _No podemos llevar esto más lejos_

 _Y sé que no hay nada que yo quiera cambiar, cambiar_

 **...**

El último verano donde planeaba verlo antes de irse a la universidad en primavera, él ya no estaba.

 **Flash Back**

Llegó corriendo a la casa de su abuela, tenía intenciones de dejar sus maletas e ir a buscarlo. Estaba ansiosa por sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez hacían el amor.

– No lo encontrarás ahí– dijo su abuela a sus espaldas. Detuvo su andar, se estremeció imaginando lo peor.

– ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó temerosa.

– Él ya no está, se fue hace una semana– contó su abuela. Sentía lástima por su nieta, ella siempre le dedicaba tiempo cuando venía a visitarla. Pero la verdadera razón de sus visitas, era estar con ese chico.

– ¿Dijo algo antes de irse?– preguntó con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

– Sólo dejo esto– se giró para encarar a su abuela, está sostenía un sobre entre sus manos. Se acercó y tomó el sobre entre sus temblorosas manos– me pidió que lo disculparas por despedirse de esta forma.

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, salió corriendo de allí. No podía seguir soportando que su abuela la mirara con lástima. Sus pies la traicionaron y la llevaron hasta la casa de él, esa casa que ahora estaba vacía, pero que albergaba muchos recuerdos de ellos dos juntos. Abrió el pequeño portón, camino el sendero que hay desde el portón hasta la puerta de entrada. Quiso deslizarla para abrirla, pero esta no cedió. Rodeó la casa y se fue al patio, seguía igual que como ella lo recordaba, las flores bien cuidadas, el pequeño estanque que siempre le ha gustado contemplar. Pero no estaba limpio como siempre, ya no había nadie aquí para barrerlo. Se sentó en el piso de madera envejecido por los años. Abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Una carta escrita por él, su letra era demasiado fina para ser de un hombre, incluso la de ella es fea comparada con la suya.

" _Sakura_

 _Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de despedirme, pero es la única que pude encontrar. No pienses que me fui por decisión propia, un evento inesperado me llevó a irme. Mi madre enfermó, el médico del pueblo dijo que aquí no podía tratarse lo que tenía, ya que aquí solo hay lo necesario para atender pequeñas emergencias. El doctor dijo que ella podría salir de eso, solo si era llevada a un buen hospital y era atendida por los mejores médicos. Me vi en la obligación de pedirle ayuda a Fugaku, sabes lo difícil que fue para mí hacerlo, pero mi madre es lo único que tengo y por ella lo daría todo. Incluso dejar de lado mi orgullo. No sabes lo ansioso que estaba por verte de nuevo, mantuve mi promesa de que te esperaría y que sólo sería tuyo. Estaba loco por hacerte el amor como lo hice tantas veces el verano anterior, esperaba pasar mi cumpleaños a tu lado como lo he hecho desde los 13 años, besarte y tomarnos fotografías como lo hemos hecho siempre. Espera por mí, por favor. Iré por ti, tenlo por seguro y la próxima vez que nos veamos será para siempre, lo juro._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Te amo, Haruno Sakura._

 _Uchiha Sasuke"_

– Y yo a ti, Uchiha Sasuke– susurró al viento. Las lágrimas por fin hicieron acto de presencia, pegó la carta a su pecho y la apretó con fuerza temiendo que pudiera esfumarse. Lloró amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida donde se había sentado con él tantas veces.

Todo el verano se lo pasó cuidando de su abuela, la anciana se preocupaba al ver que ese brillo que tenía cada año al volver por las tardes, ya no estaba. A veces la encontraba leyendo la carta y llorando por ello. Pero su voluntad de ayudarla cada día era impresionante, probablemente sea para evitar pensar en el chico.

El verano por fin terminó, ella se despidió de su abuela como siempre y fue a la casa de él a verla por última vez antes de irse. Este sería el último verano que visitará el pueblo que le brindó tanta felicidad.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Este día era muy importante para ella, después de 4 años de arduo esfuerzo, al fin iba a graduarse. Había estudiado para convertirse en enfermera, tal vez la influencia de la madre de cierto pelinegro había hecho que se decidiera por tan noble profesión. El acto de grado acababa de finalizar, se encontraba discutiendo con su amiga, la cual había estado con ella estos cuatro años.

– No debiste rechazarlo, Sakura. Ese chico está interesado en ti desde el verano pasado– _"Verano"_ esa palabra, esa estación del año, su favorita a decir verdad. La pelirrosa había decidido independizarse y buscó un departamento que comparte con sus amigas Ino y Temari.

– Ya te lo dije, Ino. Él no me interesa– la charla con su amiga rubia se está tornando fastidiosa. Era lo mismo cada que Sakura rechazaba a un chico, ella se empeñaba en servir de cupido pero siempre fracasaba en el intento– él no es...– calló antes de decir algo más. Siempre se había empeñado en guardar en secreto su historia de verano.

– ¿Él no es quién?– preguntó Ino con sospecha. Ella siempre había intentado averiguar qué era lo que tenía la gaveta bajo llaves que la pelirrosa tenía en su escritorio. Incluso más de una vez intentó quitarle la llave mientras ésta dormía, porque la lleva guindada en el cuello. Pero despertaba antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, es como si durmiera estando alerta a un ataque enemigo– hablas como si tuvieras un amor secreto o algo así– la pelirrosa desvío la mirada sonrojada. A pesar de que han pasado 4 años desde que desapareció de su vida, aún seguía amándolo. Seguía esperando que cumpliera su promesa y volviera a buscarla– ¡Lo tienes!

– Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Ino– justificó Temari con fastidio por la actitud de Ino. Temari era su otra amiga, ellas tres se volvieron inseparables desde que comenzaron su carrera. La pelirrosa se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

– Las amigas están para apoyarse en todo– dijo ofendida. Su atención se centró en la pulsera tejida que Sakura ha llevado desde que ella la conoce– Ni siquiera en un día tan importante como este, desistes de usar es horrenda pulsera– Ino miró la pulsera con desprecio. Sakura nunca se había quitado la pulsera, esta se encuentra muy deteriorada, pero ella juró que no iba a quitársela hasta que ella misma reventara, pero entonces la guardaría en un lugar seguro para no perderla.

– Es valiosa para mí– se cubrió la muñeca con su mano, en un intento de alejar la pulsera de su amiga.

– ¿Te la regalo ese hombre misterioso?– preguntó la rubia irritada por la actitud de su amiga– pon los pies en la tierra, Sakura. Honestamente creo que deberías dejar de hacerte películas raras en la cabeza y mirar a tu alrededor. Sasori es un chico guapo e inteligente, yo en tu lugar ya lo habría llevado a la cama. Apuesto a que aún eres virgen.

– Para el rollo, Ino– intervino Temari molesta– te estás pasando de la raya.

– Deja que diga lo que quiera– dijo la pelirrosa, la rubia se mostró ofendida y miró en otra dirección. Algo o más bien alguien, captó su atención y se olvidó de su enojo.

– Si los dioses mandaron a un ángel oscuro como ese a juzgarme, no me importaría irme al infierno ahora mismo.

– ¿Qué te traes, Ino?– preguntó Temari curiosa. La rubia hizo un gesto para que miraran lo mismo que ella. Un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos negros. Estaba recargado en un árbol, mirando hacia donde ellas estaban– creo que le gusta a alguien– Temari e Ino miraron a la pelirrosa, la cual no despegaba la vista del pelinegro, ni él de ella.

– Sasuke-kun– susurró sorprendida. Podía tener el cabello más largo, sus facciones pueden ser las de un adulto, pero ella lo reconocería donde fuera. Sus amigas mostraron sorpresa al escuchar que su amiga conocía el nombre del extraño. Sin molestarse en explicar porque lo conocía, corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían. Este se enderezó esperando a que ella llegara hasta él con su típica sonrisa torcida.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– chilló la pelirrosa y se lanzó en los brazos del Uchiha. Este la sostuvo y le dio una par de vueltas antes de devolverla al suelo– te extrañe, te extrañe mucho– sollozó aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, el azabache escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando ese característico aroma que lo volvía loco.

 **...**

Un poco alejadas de donde la pareja se abrazaba, se encontraban un par de rubias boquiabiertas.

– Creo que deberías morderte la lengua, Ino– comentó Temari burlona.

– Bueno... Yo...– tartamudeó. Frunció el entrecejo y quiso acercarse a ellos, pero Temari la detuvo antes de que hiciera una tontería y arruinara la armonía que tenía la pareja.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces?– demandó.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? quiero saber quién es ese extraño– dijo intentando apartarla pero su amiga no le cedió el paso.

– Sólo estas celosa, Ino– adivinó.

– No lo estoy, sabes que yo tengo a Sai. Pero me hubiese gustado que ella me hablara de ello, siempre la estuve acorralando porque no se buscaba un chico. La llamé mojigata, inalcanzable y muchas otras cosas, pero nunca consideré la posibilidad de que ella ya tuviera a alguien a quien amar.

– Yo también me preocupaba por ella, pero me mantenía al margen todo el tiempo. Ella me ayudó a ver que yo estaba enamorada de Shikamaru– ambas se quedaron calladas y sólo se dedicaron a seguir viendo lo que estaba pasando.

 **...**

– Dije que volvería, Sakura– susurró contra su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

– Tardaste demasiado– reprochó entre lágrimas. Se separaron un poco, sin romper su abrazo para por fin mirarse a los ojos. Él limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.

– Volví, eso es lo que importa. Y como dije en aquella carta, no pienso irme jamás– se lanzaron a los labios del otro con desesperación, tenían 5 años sin juntar sus labios. Ese beso estaba lleno de anhelo, deseo, amor. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, él la abrazó por la cintura para juntar más sus cuerpos. Los pies de ella quedaron en el aire. No les importaba que probablemente todo el mundo los esté viendo, ellos se extrañaban demasiado como para prestar atención a los curiosos.

– ¿Alguna vez dejaras de crecer?– preguntó la pelirrosa divertida al sentir que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. El Uchiha soltó una carcajada causándole un sonrojo a la chica, extrañaba tanto su risa.

– Por fortuna para ti, ya llegué a mi edad límite de crecimiento– respondió con el mismo tono de la pelirrosa y la devolvió al suelo– Felicidades por tu graduación– le dio otro beso. Él metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un anillo, buscó la mano izquierda de ella que estaba enredada en su cuello y le puso el anillo. La pelirrosa se apartó sorprendida y miró su mano izquierda, iba a decir algo pero Sasuke tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvieron a sumergirse en un intenso beso.

– Acepto– contestó. Ella sabía lo que él trataba de decirle, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, excepto por lo dicho en aquella carta– es una propuesta extraña, pero viniendo de ti, nada es extraño.

– Hmp– desvío la mirada sonrojado. Se apartó de ella y caminó en otra dirección.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– preguntó divertida por la acción de su ahora prometido.

– Tú y yo tenemos algo importante que resolver– sonrió seductoramente y le ofreció su brazo para que lo siguiera.

– Yo también quisiera irme y resolver el asunto– ronroneo en su oído– pero mis padres están aquí, debo avisarles que no iré a la fiesta. Además, mi madre querrá verte de nuevo y mi padre conocerte.

– Supongo– se encogió de hombros. La jaló del brazo para buscar a los padres de la Haruno, quienes ya debían estar incómodos por estar los dos solos. Pero sus amigas los interceptaron.

– Sakura, ¿no piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante?– inquirió Ino con molestia. Temari le dio un codazo para que no fuera a decir nada imprudente.

– Él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi prometido– presentó emocionada, le encantaba como sonaba eso. Las rubias casi les llega la mandíbula al suelo, el Uchiha sólo se mostraba divertido por la situación.

– Yamanaka Ino– se presentó la de ojos azules recobrando la compostura, estrechó su mano con el azabache.

– Sabaku no Temari– dijo la otra rubia escaneando detalladamente al chico, la pelirrosa se estaba incomodando. Su amiga siempre hacia eso y a ella nunca pareció molestarle, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su novio, comenzó a molestarle.

– Un placer conocerlas– dijo el Uchiha estrechando la mano de Temari. A él le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, pero se alegró que la pelirrosa tuviera buenas amigas.

– Debemos irnos, nos vemos luego– dijo Sakura jalando al chico para irse rápido de a buscar a sus padres.

– ¿No irás a la fiesta?– preguntó Ino.

– Lo siento, pero tengo un asunto que resolver– respondió rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Caminaron por el campus en busca de los padres de la chica, había muchas personas.

– ¿Cómo está tu mamá?– preguntó distraídamente sin dejar de buscar a sus progenitores con la mirada.

– Muy bien, está ansiosa por verte de nuevo. Sabes que ella te tiene mucho aprecio– comentó– su enfermedad se curó, aunque periódicamente debemos ir al médico para que se aseguren de que todo está bien.

– ¿Y qué tal tu relación con tu padre?– preguntó con cautela– ¿Cómo está el pequeño Itachi?

– Es un buen niño, nos llevamos bien– respondió evadiendo la primera pregunta– y mi padre, pues...– vaciló un poco. La pelirrosa se sorprendió al escucharlo decir " _Mi padre"_ , ya que él siempre se refería a su progenitor por su nombre de pila o por "el hombre que me engendró"– le estoy muy agradecido por pagar el tratamiento de mi madre, incluso accedí a estudiar una carrera que me ayudaría a dirigir su empresa algún día.

– ¿Qué estudiaste?– preguntó con curiosidad. En el fondo se sentía feliz de que pudiera perdonar a su padre.

– Soy ingeniero civil, mi padre tiene una constructora que él mismo fundó. Pero me rehusado a llevar su apellido. Pude haberlo perdonado, pero no por eso dejaré de usar el apellido de mi madre.

– Tan orgulloso como siempre– él río levemente. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla– Allá están mis padres– dijo en cuanto los divisó. Su madre estaba hablando con la madre de su amiga Ino y su padre estaba apartado de ellas, ellos no se llevaban bien después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero era el gran día de su hija y debían comportarse como adultos.

– Mamá, papá– dijo la pelirrosa en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

– ¿Quién es el joven?– preguntó su madre con cautela, recordaba su rostro de alguna parte pero no recordaba de dónde.

– Es Sasuke-kun, madre– respondió alegremente. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos al ver al chico que su hija conoció en el pueblo donde vivía su ahora difunta madre.

– ¡Oh por Dios! no te había visto desde que tenías como 14 años– abrazó al pelinegro– eres un hombre guapo, Sasuke-kun– un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del pelinegro. El padre de la Haruno se mantenía al margen de la situación, pero se sentía ignorado. Su hija estaba agarrada del brazo de ese hombre y parecía conocerlo desde hace mucho, pero a él nunca le habían hablado de ese chico. Se aclaró la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

– Un gusto, Haruno Kizashi– extendió su mano para estrecharla con el extraño sensación.

– Uchiha Sasuke– respondió el gesto. Sakura se percató de que algo faltaba en su muñeca así que no dudo en tomarlo por ambas muñecas, dejando a la vista de los presentes su anillo de compromiso.

– Te deshiciste de la pulsera– acusó berrinchuda– yo nunca me he quitado la mía.

– Dejó de quedarme– dijo en su defensa, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa una pulsera igual a la de la chica pero rota– siempre la llevo conmigo cerca del corazón, es mi amuleto de la buena suerte– admitió apenado por estar teniendo esa conversación con terceras personas escuchando, pero no quería verla llorar por hacer un comentario insensible.

– Son muy tiernos– interrumpió melosa la madre de ella, causando un pequeño rubor a la joven pareja– y ese anillo, parece ser uno de...– no pudo completar la oración por la emoción al ver que la sonrisa de su única hija le confirmó sus sospechas. El padre de la Haruno mostraba confusión por la conversación sostenida entre su amada hija y su ex esposa.

– ¡Si, vamos a casarnos!– gritó la de ojos jades, descolocándolo por completo. Un sentimiento de abandono lo invadió y no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada al hombre que osaría a quitarle a su princesa. Pero al verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar unirse a su felicidad, aunque en el fondo deseara que volviera a tener 4 años. Aquella tierna edad donde decía que la persona con la que ella se casaría en el futuro, sería su padre.

– Te entrego a mi posesión más preciada, chico– dijo deprimido. Estaba arrepentido de haber preferido una joven con mini falda, a pasar tiempo con su única hija. Tal vez hubiera conocido al hombre que se la llevaría antes y lo conocería tan bien como lo hace su ex.

– La cuidaré con mi vida– respondió dándole seguridad a su suegro. La pelirrosa abrazó a su padre, ahora se sentía completa de nuevo.

 **...**

Una pequeña familia de tres caminaba por el sendero muy conocido por los adultos, quienes llevaban sujeta de cada mano a una pequeña de cinco años. No pudieron evitar detenerse delante de la fuente donde llegaron a conocerse, el reloj junto a esta marcaba la misma hora en la que se veían cada verano.

– Vamos a casa, mi madre nos está esperando– dijo el hombre retomando el camino hacia la casa que lo vio crecer.

Durante el camino no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar las vivencias que los llevaron a enamorarse, a anhelarse, a esperarse. Porque para ella, él siempre será su amor de verano.

 _Porque tú eras mía en el verano_

 _Ahora sabemos que está a punto de terminar_

 _Se siente como nieve en septiembre_

 _Pero siempre lo recordaré_

 _Tú eras mi amor de verano_

 _Siempre serás mi amor de verano._

 _Fin._


End file.
